


Pictures of Us

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, apparently I'm in a Lance sisters mood lately, so have another fic about filling in those gaps, this one is slightly less sad but still heavy seeing the subject matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After the restoration of her soul, Sara and Laurel talk.





	Pictures of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal, for a prompt bingo challenge. The prompt was Free Space, for which I've chosen Pictures.

It had been more than weird, coming into an apartment she should know, an apartment she apparently had trashed, talking to her sister, a woman she felt so much for but hardly remembered, seeing all the things that felt familiar in a strange way, as if something in the back of her head was trying to remember things but couldn't quite grasp them. 

Above all, she was tired. Everything felt too much, too loud, too bright. Laurel crying and apologizing over and over again just made her want to cry too for some weird reason she didn't understand. She tried to smile at her sister but it was hard, there was so much she saw in her eyes that was so strikingly familiar and yet so foreign. So instead she looked to the side and saw the pictures standing on the little table next to the sofa. 

One was a picture of her and Laurel. She picked it up, which made Laurel smile under tears.

"That was when you first got accepted into college. We were lying on your bed and mom took the picture because she said that it was a very noteworthy occasion. Do you remember how she...", Laurel trailed off, clearly realizing what she had just said, "I'm sorry. I didn't... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sara didn't know how much more apologizing she could take. "I am really tired. Is it okay if I just go to sleep?"

That shook Laurel out of the state she had been in. She got up. 

"Of course. Wait here, I'll get some blankets. I hope the sofa is okay for now, Thea is in the guest bedroom." 

"It's fine. Thank you. For everything." 

Laurel smiled, tears still shining in her eyes.

"You don't need to thank me. I am just really happy you're back."

This time, the smile came more easily.

"Me too. I think." For a moment it seemed like Laurel wanted to apologize again, but then she turned around with one last smile. Sara was still holding the picture and it made her think of something. "Laurel."

Turning around immediately, Laurel looked at her worriedly. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you... do you have more pictures? Of us?" 

That made Laurel's face light up, the worry instantly gone. 

"I do. I'll get them." 

Then she was gone and Sara looked at the picture, at the people in it that she should know, that she did know but not really, not completely. It was a strange feeling, holding a picture of a life you only remembered pieces of. She hoped that seeing more would help her remember more things, fill in the gaps that were confusing and in a way frightening.

What if she never remembered? What if there would always be black spots in her brain, spots she could never quite fill in? She clung to the picture as if it was a lifeline, as if it could help her find herself again.

Maybe it could.


End file.
